Undercover Crush
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Chase and Andie find each other again. After everything theyve been through in the past they can't help but fall for each other again. But Andie's still scared to risk though, Is she willing to give it another shot? HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm KINDA pissed off that fanfiction didn't save the rest of it.. It turns out that like half of what was there... isn't anymore... :( And I finished it all... So I'm gonna try to finish it AGAIN before finishing the second chapter...**

**POV: Chase**

The nurse studied my bleeding knuckles. "How the hell did your knuckes get like _that_?" She asked, disgust on her face as she cleaned it.

I grinned. "Gang Beat."

She frowned. "Mr. Collins, that isn't exactly something to be proud of." She said, sternly.

I shrugged. See if I give a shit...

"It is if you got the last hit." I said, proudly.

She grimaced. "Mr. Collins-"

"Chase."

"Mr. Chase Collins, I would appreciate if you stopped getting into those fights of your's." She said. "If you keep that up, we'll be out of bandages by next month."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be rolling your eyes at me. I know you got some attitude there, but you ain't bringing it inside my office." She muttered.

I jumped off the table. "Well, Thanks, Mrs. Garcia." I said, flexing my fingers wrapped in the white bandage.

"Mmm-hmm. You're pretty lucky I'm not reporting this." She smirked, throwing away the cotton balls.

* * *

I stared at my friend, Moose. He fidgeted nervously. "Dude, you a'ight?" I asked, worriedly.

He looked at my hand, biting his lip. "C'mere." He said, taking me inside his car.

"Where we going?" I asked as he started the engine.

"I'll tell you once we get there."

"Once we get there, I would obviously will know where we're gonna be." I said, rolling my eyes.

He gave me a look. "Dude don't mess with me right now." he said, seriously.

I backed up. "Okay, okay." I said, putting my hands up. His frown stayed. "Dude, c'mon, lighten up a little!" I urged.

He smiled. "Fine." he said. "Sorry about that... It's just... Things have been happening... Things that have changed my schedule, including my sleeping schedule."

I laughed as he started driving into an alley.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. But the windows were too darkly tinted.

"Don't ask questions." He said, as he turned left. Suddenly he quickly shifted gears and he was speeding.

By now I was swearing like hell. Yelling every curse known to man.

He stepped quickly on the break again, jerking us both forward.

"Holy son of a mother fu-"

"Chase!" Moose said, stopping me, holding up his hand. "Not in my car!" He quickly undid his seatbelt, and pulled his shoes off. He sat cross legged, turning on the light, on the ceiling of the car.

"I'm going to ask you one last time." I said, seriously. "Where the _hell _are we?"

"Just wait." he said, closing his eyes.

"... Are you meditating?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He shrugged. "Helps pass the time." He said, sighing. I raised my eyebrows, sitting back.

A minute passed.

"Dude, Seriously, what the hell are we doing here?" I demanded.

"Just wait a moment," Moose said. "She'll be here soon."

...

"C'mon, she'll be here soon, I'm pretty sure the others are here already, we can wait with them."

We got out of the car. There were a couple familiar looking cars parked outside. When our doors closed with a loud _bang!_, they're doors opened.

"Moose!" They all exclaimed, standing up. "Chase?"

"Cable?" I asked, confused.

"And Fly, Hair, Monster, Smiles and Kiiido!" Moose said, in a TV voice, making everyone laugh.

"We're here too, Moose." Some other kids said, coming out of their cars. There were about ten of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you guys... I've officially decided that you guys don't count anymore." Moose teased. He jerked his head towards two girls. "Especially you two, Cyrstal... Missy."

"Feelin' the love here, Moose," who I'm guessing is Missy said. She suddenly noticed I was standing behind Moose. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"You guys, this is Chase. You already know, Fly, Kido, Cable, Hair, Smiles and Monster. Chase, this is, Missy, Crystal, Daniel, Nicky, Noah, Lilly, Cammile, Lucy, Mac and Miles." he said, pointing out to all them for me. I waved, smiling.

"What's he doing here?" Cable asked Moose. "No offense to Chase or anything, but she's gonna get mad."

I threw my arms in the air in exhasperation. "Okay, seriously, someone needs to start explaining to me what's going on!" I said, breathing heavily.

Moose grinned. "Just wait a moment, she'll be here soon." He repeated.

"I'm not waiting another damn momen- Is she cute?"

He laughed. "Just don't say it around her." He said.

"Why not?"

"'Cause she'll kick your ass," he said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I just got in a fight a couple hours ago. Don't even tell me anyone could beat me up. _Especially_ a girl."

"Chase, if she ever heard that you said that about her, she will literally dismember the limbs from your body." Cable warned, laughing.

"Oooh, so _she's_ fiesty. Sounds _pretty_ cute to me." I said, grinning.

Suddenly there was an echo of a loud engine coming from behind me.

Everyone whipped their heads to look behind me. My jaw was frozen in shock to move, so I turned around.

A motor cycle came roaring it. It screeched to a stop next to me. She jumped off the bike, and leaned against it.

"Okay, so I know you know why you're here," She said. "If that makes any sense to you." She added, making a confused face.

Her voice caught me off guard. It was deep and rough, but in a sexier way. It reminded me of someone I tried to forget.

She smiled cheekily, continuing. "Anyway, just so you know, we're assigned partners. You'll be working with that person in all your assignments, all your practises, and all your missions. That person will also be your roommate. I'm warning you now that it's most likely that you'll be partnered up with someone of the opposite sex... So unless you have gender issues, I'm pretty sure we're all good. Unfortunately, I have no friggin' idea who's been partnered up with who right now... So it's going to be a surprise when we get there."

She turned around, smiling until she saw me. She yelled, which caught me off guard, making me yell... Which made us start taking turns yelling at each other.

Suddenly, we were both speaking the same things at the same time.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? "

...

"What am _I _doing here?"

"Who the hell ar-"

" ... Andie?"

" ... Chase?"

Both their voices went soft.

**POV: Moose**

"MOOSE WHAT'RE THEY DOING HERE?" they both yelled at the same turned to look at me, standing barely half an inch apart.

By the time they'd finished screaming at each other, everyone was laughing at them. I was laughing the hardest. "Wa-wait a second..." I said between fits of laughter. "You two know each other?"

Andie blushed. She gave Chase a look. Everyone, including Chase, could tell she was trying to glare at him, but somehow... her eyes just went soft at him. "Unfortunately."

My jaw dropped. Aw shit... "Is this _Andie_, Andie?" I asked, Chase quietly. He gave me a look, telling me 'yes'.

"Okay, Andie, before you get mad," I said. "I'm serious, he can really kick some ass!"

"I know..." She muttered loud of enough for only the two of us to hear... Unfortunately the acoustics here are terrible... and it echoed quite loudly.

Awkward silence...

"Okay, we can't take all the cars," She said, trying to change the subject. She noticed the amount of vehicles before us and then to the number of people we had. "We're going to have to carpool."

Eventually we decided that Monster, Fly, Cable, Smiles and Kido would ride together; Crystal, Daniel, Nicky, and Noah would ride together; and Camiles, Lucy, Mac and Miles would ride together.

... Leaving, Me, Missy, Andie and Chase.

Not a good choice...

**POV: Andie**

"You're kidding." I muttered.

"Nope!" Moose grinned.

"Shotgun!" Missy called, slipping in the front.

"Really?" I gave her a pleading look.

She leaned in close so Moose or Chase couldn't hear. "I'm sorry... But you give me five minutes in the back of this car with him... I would probably end up killing him."

I laughed, opening the door to the back, taking the seat farthest away from _him_. He sighed. I looked out the window as if he wasn't there.

Moose hadn't started the car yet, he was waiting for everyone else.

I took out my sidekick and started texting.

_Help. Me._

Send.

Missy's phone started ringing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than your's. Damn right, it's better than your's. I'ma teach ya, but I'd have to cha-"

"Really?" I repeated for what seemed like the millionth time today. She smiled at me, opening her phone. She started texting back.

"_The ride isn't even that long. I'm pretty sure you can handle it."_

I replied quickly.

"_It's a thirty minute drive. I can't even stand to be in a room with him, let alone be shoved in a car with him_."

"_Well, would you rather be sitting NEXT to him?"_

She looked back, raising an eyebrow to see my reaction. I sighed. "You're right..."

"Damn right I am." She smiled at me.

There was a knock on Moose's window. He rolled it down. Crystal was there, laughing. "We've spent the past five minutes trying to get the seatbelt to work... But it doesn't so they sent me over here."

...

Ten minutes later.

Chase and I were sitting uncomfortably close to each other. He had to move down a seat to make room for Crystal. She smiled happily, sitting next to him.

Well, she can freakin' have him. See if I give a shit. I still hated her.

_"Kill. Me. Now."_ I sent the text quickly.

"All right!  
Stop whatcha doin'  
'cause I'm about to ruin  
the image and the style that ya used to.  
I look funny  
but yo I'm makin' money see  
so yo world I hope you're ready for me!"

I looked at Moose and started laughing. "Miss, can you get that for me?" He asked, grinning widely.

"The humpty dance?" Crystal asked.

"Hey! That song has made a lot of hilarious memories for me and my friends!" He defended, laughing as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"... I don't need to know about your sex life, Moose."

He gave the most disgusted face I have ever seen him do. "Crys, you are disgusting!" He yelled, half laughing. "It's a long story, okay?"

She showed him the text. He quickly read it. "You can reply." He said.

"Well, we got half an hour, why not?" Crystal asked.

"Okay, well, Andie can tell it." He said, as Cable's car passed us.

"Well, Moose and I have been friends for a while," I said, still giggling. "And I knew he liked to dance after the first week I met him. So Miss and I go over to his house one day and his mom said that he was in his room. So we go upstairs. By then we can already hear this song blasting through his stereo. But when we opened the door..."

"...We find him shakin' his ass to The humpty song. Here, wait." She opened her phone and pressed a few buttons. She showed us a video of Moose dancing in his bedroom.

We all started laughing again.

Moose was even laughing hysterically. But he didn't notice that Cable's car had stopped.

"MOOSE WATCH OUT!" Missy yelled.

"Wha-AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, stepping on the break. At the same time he started turning the wheel.

Everyone in the car started screaming.

**POV: Chase**

I don't exactly know what came over me and Andie, but as if on reflex, we both immediately hooked onto each other. She hugged at my side, while I wrapped my arms around her. I'm glad Moose got new tires. The car screeched to a halt, sideways. Missy was hyperventilating, Moose was laughing hysterically, Crystal was screaming. Andie and I were the only ones dead silent.

"Is everyone okay?" Moose asked, once he had started to breathe normally. There was a chorus of 'yeah's through the car. Andie's head raised slightly to peek through my arms.

"You okay?" I asked, softly. I felt her head nod.

Then we suddenly realized how we were. We both jumped back, mumbling apologizes.

She took out her phone and started texting again. I knew it was wrong, and that I was probably going to regret this later... But I couldn't help but look over her shoulder.

_To: Missy Serrano; From: Andie West_

_Okay... Is it wrong that when you see you go through something that makes you see your life before your eyes... And all you can see is the time you spent with the boyfriend you spent 6 years with?_

**a/n: okay, so THAT'S where it's suposed to end... ahahahahahah It was a bit longer than that actually... But I'm too lazy to actually rewrite EVERYTHING I originally wrote word by word... lol**

**So... Okay... I just wanna send out a special shout out to Tais T for finishing her story! CONGRATS! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kay.. I ain't gonna lie.. The POV's are kinda just bouncing around everywhere here... :)

Dislciamer: I don't own anything... Especially no music... :P

**POV: Chase**

It felt like the world stopped for a moment when I read that text. I knew it was wrong to invade her privacy but... Holy... I-I can't even explain this feeling.

**POV: Missy**

My jaw dropped. Moose gave me a look from the side. I looked at him, smiling, then back at the text, then over to Andie, then Chase... I repeated that cycle for a few minutes.

"Okay, seriously, what's up?" Moose asked, aggregaved by my silence. Everyone looked at me with wonder. My phone beeped again. Another text from Andie -

_Fine.. U can tell Moose... But the minute Crystal finds out I may possibly have your head..._

I laughed. "Good to know." She smirked at me. I held my phone in front of Moose so he could read what it said.

"Um... Missy, why did I need to know _that_?"

"What?" I looked at the screen. _You know, D, I think I'm just gonna buy the pink bra instead... I don't think you can see it as underneath my white shirt as much as the purple one... "_Awwhh, shit, wrong one," I accidentally clicked 'sent messages,' not 'received.' I scrolled through the messages, my cheeks turning a faint red. "Here, read."

His mouth dropped, looking at Andie through the side view mirror. She tried not to make eye contact. I turned around in my seat, facing Andie and Chase. I knew it was illegal... But from the tension in the car... Something was about the happen. I looked at Chase, scared for him. Every since the entire br- I promised never to say it again- the entire... inccident, let's say, he's been a new person. He's been skipping class more, He's been pulled out of the Dragon more times then anyone else for starting fights... Boy's doing shit right now... But it's not like Andie's doing her best either. After the 'inccident' she stopped dancing for months. She only spoke to me, and when she did, she would end up crying. It took her months to get back on track, and even today, she's still not the same.

**POV: Chase**

"Okay, I really don't like being in a car with people that are texting people next to them!" Crystal said, icily.

Andie sent a fake-smile towards her. "Well, I _really_ don't like being in a car with you, _period_." She said, cocking her head to the side, in that cute way she always does when she's angry.

"Andie." Crystal basically _spat _her name out. I glared at her as she flipped her platinum blond hair over her shoulder.

"Crystal." She said, with as much venom in her voice.

Missy laughed, trying to ease the tension. "Okay, let's just all _sit down_ and have a non-life-threatening discussion.." She said, trying to make sure the two didn`t start a cat fight right then and there.

"Okay, really don't like her, and never will." Crystal stated simply.

"Feeling's mutual, sweetie,"

"Can you guys at least _try_ to get along?" Moose asked. Is he crazy? I gave him a look. He suddenly realized he had said it aloud and quickly regretted it.

"There is no way in _hell_ we will ever get along." Andie said as they both stared each other down.

We exited the building as light came in through the windows.

**POV: Andie**

I leaned against the window, sighing. I could feel his eyes on me. Missy looked back at me. She whipped out her cellphone again, for what seemed like the millionth time today, and began texting. She pressed one last button and stared at me until my phone beeped.

_Don't worry about it for now, D, if she does anything else, I'LL have HER head. ;)_

"Stop it." I muttered, looking at him. He quickly turned his head. I tilted my phone screen until I caught his reflection. He was facing forward, but his big brown eyes were still looking at me. I turned my head to face him. "Can you please stop looking at m-" our eyes locked. A warm feeling passed as everything came back. Everything. Every day, every month... Every _minute_ of it. I could feel my pulse racing. It took me ten minutes to realize that we were slowly inching towards each other. I quickly looked down at my lap, breaking the eye contact.

Chase sighed then bit his lip. We were all silent for a while. There was the odd cough, or someone would clear their throat, but either than that... Everything just spelled out A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

Chase and I would catch each other looking at each other every other second, making us both go bright red.

Missy started texting again. This time, Chase's phone beeped. She stared at him until he had read it. A look of confusion appeared on his face. He replied quickly.

**POV: Chase**

The entire time I was here, there wasn't a moment where she looked... right... The fire in her eyes was gone. The sharp pang of excitement everyone got when you looked into them was gone. The happiness, the energy that would always be dancing around inside of her was gone. But the moment our eyes locked on each other's, I could see it all breaking through. There was a blank look on her face, but her eyes kept growing brighter with every blink. And within every blink, I felt... happier. For the first time in a year, I actually felt completely happy. I wasn't even sure how long we were staring at each other, but eventually, we slowly started to lean towards each other. When she first noticed, she looked down at my lips, the back up at my eyes. Then it hit her, and she quickly looked away.

The happy feeling never left me. It stayed along with a smile on my face. I stared at the side of her face. My phone beeped, wakening me from my trance. Missy gave a friendly grin.

_To: Chase Collins; From: Missy Serrano  
Okay, so you know I'm not actually mad at you... I hope you know that... But I can't text you this, so as soon as we're there, I need to talk to you... _

I clicked reply: _Honestly... I'm not sure whether to be happy, confused or scared... ?_

Right after I pressed 'send' the car came to a stop. Andie unbuckled her seat-belt. Missy stretched, then quickly whispered something to Moose before stepping out of the car. "C'mon you guys!" She called, opening Andie's door and pulling her out before she could even say a word. Moose and I laughed, getting out of the car. Crystal was quiet until she was with her other friends. She started whispering to them.

Andie made sure until everyone was close enough to hear her. "Okay, so Tyler ain't gonna be in until the end of the week, but we have the entire today to explore the building..." She said. "This may sound stupid, but make sure you have at least one person with you the at all times... I'm not in any position to state what happened last year... Buutt... it wasn't pretty, so just make sure you don't leave their side. For the week, you'll be sharing a room with three other people until partners are official, so make sure that you like the people you're staying with."

Missy grabbed her arm and whisked her away into the building in front of us.

"Chase! C'mon! I'll explain everything when we get inside!" Moose said, pulling me along behind him. Crystral waved at me as I went inside. I looked at her with no emotion.

The second the door closed behind me, my jaw dropped. Everything looked as if it was pulled from the IKEA catalog.

...

"So, what exactly is this place?" I asked, as I kept turning around to catch every detail of this place.

"This, Chase, is MSSST," Moose said, with a friendly grin. "Maryland's Summer School-"

"Wai-Wai-Wait!" I cut him off. "_Summer_ School? Moose! I just graduated last month! Now you're sending me back to school?"

He grinned at me. "MSSST. Maryland's Summer School of Spy Training." He said, as he lead me down a hallway. "This is where spies are secretly trained during the summer. Some of the good ones stay here all year long and leave for a summer break though. There's practise on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and Sundays. And we take the other Three days off, or whenever there's a football game on." He chuckled.

We entered a hallways with glass windows covering almost the entire walls. Inside there were people either fighting, lifting weights, or training.

"Okay, what's up?" Moose asked, stopping me again. "You're taking me seriously. Everyone else I've shown this to thought that I was just bullshiting them."

I looked around. "This it the place Andie told me about." I said, looking into a window. "You guys go on missions and crap like that?"

"Chase, this is the real deal shit down here," Moose said, the hint of a smile in his voice. "Do or Die."

"So basically if I say no to this, you guys kill me?"

"Naww, we just erase your memory having to do with anyone or anything with this program."

"Oh... Good." I said, sarcastically.

**POV: Moose**

"So, later you get to pick anybody you want to room with for the next week," I said. Chase nodded, listening. I grinned at him. "Andie, perhaps-"

"Dude, don't even joke about that," He said, stopping me. There was some sort of hurt in his eyes.

I nodded, understanding his situation at the moment.

"So, at the end of the week, you'll meet Tyler Gage, he's coming back from his last mission. He's the head of-"

"Fuck. No." He said, stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"What? I mean, sure, Tyler's a little protective of the people here, but he's a really good guy when you meet him-"

"No, that's not it. Tyler is Andie's older brother. I'm pretty sure he fucking hates me."

"Ooh... Shit... Yeah, Almost forgot about it,"

"I'm in fucking shit now, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Probably." He nodded. "But, don't worry, knowing Andie, she won't let him get to you."

"What?"

I stared at him, shaking my head at him. "You're clueless," I said, chuckling. I showed him the rest of the buildings, each of the floors, where the rooms were, bathrooms, crap like that.

We walked down the halls of the top floor; the floor completely belonging to all the girls. "And that's pretty much the entire buildin-" I stopped.

Missy ran down the hall, something black in her hands, laughing.

Chase continued down the hall when Camille came up to me and started talking.

"How you been, Moose? I haven't seen you ever!" She giggled, giving me a hug...

"I'm pretty good thanks! And I know! I've missed you!" I laughed. "But I gotta go show Chase around some more... Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure!"

Chase stopped dead in the hallway, staring straight ahead

**POV: Andie**

"I hate jeans," I muttered, grabbing the first pair of jogging pants I could find in my drawers.

When I bent down to pull my jogging pants up, Missy snuck up from behind and _unsnapped my bra_.

My jaw dropped.

"You _did not!_" I yelled, a crazy smile hinting along my lips. "I hate you,"

I took the black shirt to do the back of my bra again. I reached for my shirt.

Instead my hand yanked against the blanket over my bed.

I looked over to Missy, who had a devious smile on her face, with her hands behind her back.

"Missy..." I said, jumping to my feet. "Give it back!" I yelled.

She shook her head, grinning widely. "Hey, didn't you say that the shirt was expensive?"

"Yes! Now give it _back!_" I said, taking a step towards her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I threw it away?" She quickly dashed out of the room.

My jaw dropped. I followed her down the hall in my bra."Missy!" I yelled. I turned the corner. "I'm gonna kill you-" I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the hallway.

Chase stood just a few feet in front of me. He stared at me with wide eyes and an open jaw.

I looked down, suddenly remembering what I was wearing. A bra and jogging pants. I looked back up, blinking a few times.

"Um.. Ner'mind..."

I spun on my heel, walking back to my room. I quietly shut the door behind me. I blinked.

**POV: Chase**

I kept staring at the exact spot she was just in, moments ago.

Moose gave me a look. "What?"

"...That may have been the best twenty five seconds of my life..." I said, turning to look at him.

He chuckled. "On with our tour!" Moose said, dramatically stepping forward. "To the kitchen!"

**a/n: OH MY MUFFIN. **

**1... First of all, I'd like to apologize for this being so late... **

**2. Secondly... I'd like to apologize once more for this being quite short.**

**3. Thirdly, one more apology that I haven't updated in _ever!_**

**Plzzz forrgiveee :)**

**PEACE (insert heart here... But they won't let me... ):**


End file.
